SUGARFALL
by Line Sagittarius
Summary: Como se controlar diante de um homem tão livre e sedutor? É uma dúvida que Athina terá que tirar sozinha... Sidestory de ÍRIS.


**SUGARFALL

* * *

**

Espero que gostem dessa sidestory, contando como Athina e Saga se conheceram. Pode ser que tenha uma continuação, não é?! A música "Sugarfall" é de autoria de Britney Spears.

* * *

"_Minha mãe disse para eu prosseguir e deixar você ir_

_Disse que você seria mais problemas do que eu imaginava_

_Disse '...se ele quiser ir, deixe-o ir.'_

_Mas aí eu caí na real_

_Dói tanto (droga!)_

_Me deixa louca_

_Quando eu olho para a minha cama_

_Eu olho bem e vejo seu rosto lá..."_

Eram anotações deveras amarguradas, vindas de uma mulher tão bela como aquela.

Athina escrevia raivosamente em seu diário, como se adiantasse transmitir pela tinta da caneta em contato com o papel toda a raiva por aquele homem estúpido.

Ela chorava como uma adolescente que acabara de perder um namorado para a garota mais popular do colégio; a única diferença é que ela tinha vinte e sete anos e não perdeu o namorado para ninguém, apenas para ela mesma.

-Como pôde ser capaz disso, Saga?

* * *

**Dançando alegremente na pista de dança, ela queria apenas esquecer que fazia parte de um mundo doido como era o das modelos, e decidiu se apresentar da melhor maneira possível a todos naquela boate.**

**As amigas riam, dançavam, acompanhando-a em uma das melhores noites que tiveram juntas.**

**-Isso aqui 'tá simplesmente demais! – gritava uma das amigas, por causa da música alta, ao mesmo tempo em que sorvia mais goles de uma bebida trifásica, denominada _Sex on the beach_.**

**-Nunca vi tanto homem bonito em um mesmo lugar! – Athina comentou também gritando, sorrindo ao olhar ao seu redor. Havia um, especialmente, que estava tirando-a do sério – Olha só aquele deus grego que não desgruda os olhos daqui... – comentou com as amigas, dessa vez em voz baixa, apontando uma mesa onde alguns rapazes bebiam uísque.**

**O homem de longos cabelos azuis realmente não conseguia parar de olhar para ela, o que já havia se tornado evidente.**

**-Acho que vou bater um papo com aquela loira ali. – Saga comentou, levantando o copo para indicar aos amigos onde ela estava.**

**-Deu pra perceber que ela e as amigas não param de olhar aqui... – Shura acrescentou – Acho que também vou lá conhecer aquela morena.**

**Aiolia, Milo, Afrodite e Aldebaran riram alto na mesa, tirando sarro dos amigos.**

**-Ai, meu Deus, ele está vindo aqui! – Athina exclamou desesperada, sacando um espelhinho de dentro da bolsa para checar se a maquiagem e o cabelo estavam bons, o que foi perfeitamente inútil.**

**-Não se preocupe, você está linda. – Saga disse, quase inaudível por causa da intensidade da música, mas claramente aos ouvidos de Athina.**

**-Ah, muito obrigada... – ela respondeu, violentamente corada, dando a Saga a certeza que ela era realmente maravilhosa.**

**-Está afim de beber algo? – perguntou, recebendo um sim por parte dela como resposta – Eu te acompanho até o bar. – concluiu, sorrindo à moça.**

**Athina sabia que ele estava interessado somente em uma conversa casual e em tentar agarra-la a qualquer custo, mas nunca foi de segurar emoções por causa de bons modos. Ela estava ali para se divertir, e talvez terminar a noite rolando nos braços de um estranho não fosse a pior das idéias. Embora achasse um pouco arriscado, ela não era do tipo que se guardava à sete chaves, porque isso simplesmente não fazia parte da sua concepção sobre mulheres modernas.**

**Ele a guiou até o bar com a mão repousada em sua cintura, atraindo olhares dos amigos assim que passaram por eles.**

**-E não é que ele fisgou a loira? – Milo comentou, incrédulo. Por que Saga sempre conseguia e ele não?**

**-Talvez porque ele seja mais atraente do que você. – Afrodite debochou, arrancando risos dos outros presentes, enfurecendo o cavaleiro de Escorpião.**

**-Pela sua expressão, parece que está gostando da boate. – Saga começou a puxar assunto.**

**-Oh, sim! Aqui é um lugar muito divertido e adoro visita-lo quando passo pos Atenas. – Athina respondeu alegre, sorvendo alguns goles de uísque com energético.**

**-Não é daqui? – Saga perguntou intrigado.**

**-Sou grega, mas não moro aqui. Adoro passar as férias em Atenas, por isso comprei até um apartamento na região. – a moça explicava com gestos exuberantes.**

**-Como se chama?**

**-Athina, e você?**

**-Saga. Pelo belo nome, dá para notar que é grega. – Saga bebeu um gole de uísque, olhando ao redor, quando encontrou os amigos fazendo um sinal de positivo da mesa onde estavam. Olhou um pouco mais e viu que Shura dançava calorosamente com a amiga morena de Athina, beijando-a em seguida.**

**-Seu nome também é bonito. E sua beleza não deixa o mito "deus-grego" a desejar. – Athina comentou rindo, arrancando um olhar surpreso de Saga. Ele apenas sorriu para ela, que logo tratou de beber mais goles de sua bebida para não morrer de vergonha pelo quê acabara de dizer a ele.**

**-Parece que sua amiga se deu bem. – disse, fazendo com que Athina olhasse para a pista de dança, onde sua amiga e um outro rapaz maravilhoso dançavam sem parar.**

**Fez um biquinho respirando fundo, o que chamou bastante a atenção de Saga.**

**-Ela sempre se dá bem. – concluiu seca, virando o restante da bebida alcoólica, pedindo para o _barman_ mais uma dose.**

**Com seu instinto masculino aflorado, Saga sentiu que era hora de agir.**

**Sentado em um banco, vendo que Athina estava de pé, puxou-a para fazê-la sentar em seu colo.**

**De início ela se assustou com o contato brusco que estava tendo, mas quando sentiu o perfume masculino invadir as narinas, percebeu o quão excitada estava em sentir a respiração de Saga tão próxima de seu rosto.**

**Nada foi dito, ele apenas segurou sua nuca e puxou-a para beija-la com volúpia e desejo.**

**Athina nem pensou em resistir, porque sabia que há tempos estava desejando sentir aquilo por alguém.**

**O copo de uísque depositado com força sobre o balcão chamou a atenção deles, fazendo-os separar os lábios e voltarem para o mundo real.**

**Athina riu timidamente, o que encantou Saga de alguma forma. Ele pegou o copo pedido pela moça, dando um gole na bebida, entregando o utensílio em seguida para a loira.**

**Athina ainda estava sentada sensualmente no colo dele quando avistou a amiga acenando e fazendo sinal de positivo em seguida.**

**Ela riu com aquilo e voltou a beijar o tão sedutor Saga.**

**Quando a mão esperta dele deslizou sobre a coxa exposta pelo minúsculo vestido de paetês prata, Athina teve a certeza que aquilo não terminaria ali.

* * *

**

**-Quero que seja só minha hoje... – Saga sussurrava enquanto mordiscava o lóbulo da orelha, causando um arrepio indescritível em Athina.**

**Estavam tão concentrados na explosão dos corpos unidos que Athina abriu a porta do apartamento desesperada, fazendo Saga fechá-la com um chute.**

**Chegaram ao quarto ofegantes e ansiosos para terminaram logo o que começou a esquentar dentro da limusine, quando iam embora da boate.**

**Saga se sentou na cama e Athina se sentou sobre ele, fazendo questão de despir-se ali mesmo.**

**O cavaleiro de Gêmeos ficou perplexo ao admirar a beleza do corpo da mulher, além do belíssimo conjunto de lingerie preta que ela usava.**

**Os beijos e as mãos estavam tão atrevidos quanto a mente de ambos.**

**Saga tratou de retirar as roupas íntimas de Athina, enquanto esta desabotoava a camisa do rapaz, jogando-a longe em seguida.**

**É claro que, em seguida, ambos estavam fazendo amor de forma luxuosa, com direito à palavras de desejo, champanhe e a luz da lua entrando pela sacada.**

**Quando ambos chegaram ao êxtase, desabaram na cama, exaustos. Athina não saberia definir como se sentia naquele exato momento, porque era muito difícil explicar uma paixão à primeira vista.**

**Saga a puxou de forma possessiva ao encontro de seu corpo, depositando pequenos beijos na curva do pescoço.**

**Parecia que a bebida estava começando a fazer efeito, já que um sono profundo invadiu o corpo de Athina.**

**Ao notar que os olhos verdes se fecharam, Saga sorriu.

* * *

**

**-Vocês o quê?! – Dionicia perguntou, incrédula.**

**-È isso mesmo que você 'tá pensando... – Athina respondeu calmamente, sorvendo alguns goles de suco de laranja.**

**-Não acredito...não fui só eu quem se deu bem! – a morena comemorou – Já marcaram um outro encontro?**

**-Ainda não. Ele ficou de me ligar, mas não sei se o fará. – a loira respondeu, pegando o telefone celular nas mãos, olhando o visor.**

**-Não se preocupe quanto a isso. Quem deve ligar é ele, portanto, se ele estiver realmente interessado, certamente ligará.**

**O aparelho começou a vibrar freneticamente.**

**-Alô? – Athina atendeu a ligação, assim que viu que a chamada era restrita – Olá Saga, eu estou bem. – disse, olhando incrédula para Dionicia, que se pôs a rir –Jantar hoje no Papallonikos? Sim, é uma boa idéia. Nos encontramos às oito. – por fim, terminou a ligação, lançando um enorme sorriso à amiga.**

**-Eu não disse? Sou uma especialista, mesmo. – Dionicia concluiu, acendendo um cigarro.

* * *

**

**A noite fora realmente agradável, na opinião de Athina. Saga contou que era treinador de boxe, adorava artes marciais e fazia exercícios físicos constantemente, o que não foi surpresa para Athina; para se ter aquele físico todo, nada mais óbvio.**

**Ela conseguiu deixar Saga boquiaberto quando contou que era uma das modelos comerciais mais requisitadas da Europa, e se impressionou por ele ainda não ter ouvido falar em seu nome.**

**Ela não se surpreendeu quando Saga contou-lhe sua idade, porque era apenas um ano mais nova.**

**No final do jantar, Saga propôs que fossem até sua casa, mas Athina achou melhor seguirem para seu apartamento.**

**Acabou acontecendo como na primeira vez, e cada momento que passavam juntos, uma espécie de paixão ia crescendo no peito de Athina.**

**Embora aquilo fosse realmente perigoso, ela não estava dando a mínima para pensamentos cautelosos como aquele.**

**-Você é demais, Athina. – Saga disse determinado, apoiado sobre a mão direita, enquanto observava a expressão serena da mulher.**

**Ela riu com aquele comentário. Era engraçado como o geminiano ia se soltando aos poucos.**

**-Eu estive pensando... – disse, fazendo cara de pensativa enquanto ele a puxava sobre si - ...o que acha de tomarmos um banho na minha _jacuzzi_?**

**Saga sorriu malicioso, beijando sensualmente os lábios rosados.**

**-Eu acho uma ótima idéia... – respondeu sussurrando, pegando-a no colo.

* * *

**

Fazia uma semana que Saga não dava um sinal de vida que fosse, o que já estava deixando Athina atônita. Não aprendera a se comportar direito em relação a se apaixonar rapidamente, e agora sentia que estava pagando por isso.

-O que eu vou fazer agora?! – perguntava a si mesmo, apertando as têmporas. Continuava choramingando, chegando a começar a sentir um início de dor de cabeça.

"_Eu ouvi dizer por aí_

_Que você está com uma outra garota_

_Sim, isso me machuca_

_Mas não acaba com o meu mundo (eu estou bem)_

_Você deveria ficar comigo agora_

_Porque estou em uma crise existencial..."_

O telefone tocou, mas Athina olhou o objeto desinteressada. Quem ousaria invadir seu momento depressivo daquela forma?

-Alô? – atendeu, fungando – Oi Dione. Sim, eu estava chorando. Por quê? Você sabe muito bem o porquê! – alterou o tom de voz violentamente, mas voltou a choramingar em seguida – Não sei o que vou fazer. Eu sei que hoje é sábado e... O quê?! Ir até o Bacco's? Nããão...foi lá que eu conheci...Está bem, não irei mais mencionar o nome daquele _cachorro _novamente.Eu aceito ir, então.

Ao desligar o aparelho, ela respirou fundo, decidida. Não queria mais passar horas de seu dia chorando por alguém que não estava nem aí. Ia se produzir da melhor forma e arrasar corações.

* * *

_Bacco's Danceteria, uma da madrugada..._

Vestida em um magnífico – e minúsculo – Valentino preto, Athina ficou impressionada com a beleza exótica de um rapaz com longos cabelos lilases e olhos verdes como esmeralda. Notou que estava acompanhado de alguns amigos – uns dos quais ela jurou conhecer de algum lugar – por isso chamou um loiro de olhos verdes com um gesto.

-Olá. – disse o rapaz, simpático.

-Olá. Qual seu nome? – Athina perguntou sorridente.

-Aiolia. E o seu? – o loiro não pôde deixar de sentir uma ponta de orgulho por ser intimado por uma mulher tão atraente.

-Athina, muito prazer. Gostaria de saber sobre aquele seu amigo de cabelo roxo...qual o nome dele? Ele está acompanhado?

Aiolia quase deixou o queixo cair quando ouviu que ela estava interessada em Mu de Áries. Mu costumava ser tão calmo – e sem sal, no pior dos pensamentos – que foi uma tremenda surpresa saber que beldades como a tal de Athina se interessavam por ele.

Mas, enfim...

-Ele se chama Mu e, pelo que sei, não está acompanhado.Pode deixar que vou falar com ele! – Aiolia disse animado, e logo já saiu correndo para avisar o amigo.

Athina não estava se sentindo muito bem, mas sabia que ficar abatida por causa de um homem que de uma hora para a outra havia sumido sem dar satisfações, não seria a melhor das opções.

Olhou para a amiga Dionicia e percebeu que já estava com companhia. A morena praticamente se jogava sobre um homem loiro sentado ao bar.

Logo, o rapaz de cabelos lilases estava à sua frente, sorrindo.

Athina odiava ter que usar truques muito baixos para conseguir um homem, mas não queria sair daquele recinto de mãos abanando. Além do mais, ia esquecer Saga a todo custo _naquela_ noite.

Por isso, começou a dançar como uma serpente com o corpo colado ao do rapaz, sentindo que estava causando reações nele.

-Qual seu nome? – Mu perguntou ao pé do ouvido dela.

-Athina, e o seu? – ela respondeu, olhando bem nos olhos esmeralda, se aproximando cada vez mais dos lábios do ariano.

-Mu.

Não foram necessárias mais apresentações, porque logo ela o segurou pela nuca e lascou de seus lábios um beijo devastador.

Em minutos, ambos estavam saindo daquele lugar juntos...

* * *

Na Casa de Áries,a proximidade dos corpos e a profundidade dos beijos estavam incendiando o seu guardião.

E Athina não agüentava mais esperar.

Foi caminhando de costas,enquanto beijava o ariano chutando a porta com o pé para poder ter melhor acesso ao que deduziu ser o quarto.

Se separou dele para tomar fôlego,enquanto ia se despindo sensualmente,deixando o cavaleiro atônito.

Mu beijava os lábios dela,enquanto tirava o sutiã com as mãos.Logo,traçou uma linha de beijos pelo queixo,pescoço,até chegar nos seios fartos.

De repente, Mu parou com tudo o que estava fazendo, deixando com que um enorme ponto de interrogação caísse sobre a cabeça de Athina.

-O que foi? Por que você parou? – perguntou a loira,não entendendo o que estava acontecendo.

-Me desculpe,Athina...eu...eu não posso. – ao dizer isso,se levantou da cama e foi direto até à janela,respirar um pouco.

A moça não conseguia pensar em coisas coerentes naquele momento, mas gostaria de saber o que havia feito Mu parar de beijá-la.

Athina nada fez,apenas vestiu suas roupas novamente e se sentou.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Me perdoe,eu jamais queria deixar alguém como você numa situação dessas,eu...

-Tudo bem,Mu. Está tudo bem. – disse,sorrindo. – Sente-se aqui e se acalme.Me conte o que houve.Prometo que compreenderei.

Mu hesitou um pouco,porque tinha a certeza que ela ficaria possessa e sairia pisando duro da Casa de Áries.

Mas logo ele se sentou.

-Primeiramente,não é nada com você.Você é simplesmente maravilhosa,mas...

-Mas...?

-Eu estou apaixonado por uma outra pessoa.

Athina permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos,até que caiu na gargalhada,para o total desespero de Mu.

-Ah,Mu...Como é difícil encontrar pessoas assim hoje em dia...

-Isso é bom?

-É ótimo! Devo te confessar que eu também sou apaixonado por outro homem,mas sabe como é...para esquecer o cachorro,tentei fazer o mesmo que você.Não se sinta culpado por isso,não!

O rapaz parecia aliviado, e Athina achou graça. Era muita coincidência encontrar uma pessoa que estava nas mesmas condições – idiotas – dela.

E ainda passaram a madrugada toda conversando sobre as experiências que tanto os incomodavam.

Athina lançou um olhar em direção à janela e em seguida olhou seu relógio de pulso.

-Bem...está tarde.Ou cedo. – riu. – Preciso ir.

-Não se incomode,Athina.Passe a noite aqui em casa. – a loira arregalou os olhos. – Como amigos, é claro. – Mu disse de forma acolhedora.

Ela então sorriu,agradecendo pela gentileza do rapaz.

-Bem...Eu durmo onde...?

- Durma aqui mesmo,pode deixar que eu fico bem ali no quarto de hóspedes.Não é bom que saia sozinha em plena madrugada.E se precisar de alguma coisa,é só me avisar.

-Mu...

-Sim?

-Muito obrigada.Espero que você realmente tenha sorte com tudo.

O cavaleiro sorriu,fechando a porta em seguida.

Um verdadeiro turbilhão de pensamentos veio à tona quando ela deitou sua cabeça sobre o travesseiro. Primeiro saiu em busca de uma "presa" para esquecer o ex. Conseguiu-a, beijou-a, estava quase lá quando descobriu que o pobre coitado do Mu passava pela mesma situação.

Sorriu tímida.

Talvez fosse algum sinal do destino, de fato.

Mas estava muito tarde mesmo, e logo os olhos verdes foram ficando pesados, e não demorou muito para Athina pegar no sono.

* * *

Alguns raios de sol foram responsáveis por fazê-la acordar, mas se lembrou que não estava em seu apartamento.

Por isso, se levantou rapidamente, notando que ainda vestia a roupa da noite anterior.

Seu rosto certamente estaria a pior coisa do mundo, com a maquiagem escura toda borrada e enormes olheiras, mas isso não importava.

Caminhou até a cozinha e viu que Mu ainda dormia. Uma idéia brilhante lhe veio à mente quanto à forma de agradecer ao rapaz por escutá-la naquela noite.

Preparou uma mesa de desjejum magnífica, com todos os produtos que havia encontrado nos armários e na geladeira da cozinha. Talvez Mu fosse ficar feliz com aquela pequena retribuição.

-Acho bom escrever um bilhete também. – falou para si mesma enquanto retirava da bolsa uma caneta rosa fluorescente e um bloquinho de _post-it_.

Escreveu algumas palavras e olhou satisfeita para tudo organizado.Suspirou, sentindo uma energia estranha naquele local. Eram várias casas de pedra, solitárias e imensas. Será que ali era algum tipo de conjunto habitacional mais arrojado, querendo imitar antiguidades?

Já estava na hora de ir embora.

* * *

Saga encontrava-se no pior estado de humor dos últimos tempos, sobrando para o irmão ter que agüentar toda a sua carga de negativismo.

-Kanon, se essa vagabunda aparecer aqui, diga que eu não estou! – berrava do sofá, enquanto lia o jornal.

-Irmãozinho, eu não acho que seja muito legal você fazer isso com uma mulher. Aliás, com _mais_ uma. Já pensou o que vão dizer? – Kanon perguntou, sentado no braço do sofá, analisando o teto da casa de Gêmeos.

-Eu não estou nem aí para o que vão pensar. Não agüento mulheres pegajosas e creio que até Hades deteste isso. – respondeu à altura.

-Você é quem sabe... – Kanon deu de ombros, saindo pela porta principal da casa.

Saga estava absorto em uns pensamentos estranhos que insistiam em rondar sua mente há dias.

Havia conhecido uma mulher na última semana, mas ela não chegava nem aos pés de Athina.

Sumiu da vista de Athina porque tinha verdadeiro pavor de compromissos, mas chegou à conclusão que estava se tornando um canalha por deixá-la de tal forma. Sempre achou-a uma belíssima mulher, além de simpática e legal. Se o fato de deixá-la estava incomodando-o, era porque alguma coisa estava sentindo em relação à ela.

Depois de pensar em tudo isso, riu de si mesmo. Com quase trinta anos, não sabia administrar nem mesmo seus próprios sentimentos.

Achou melhor deixar toda aquela besteira de lado, era apenas "fogo de palha."

* * *

Puxando uma mala de rodinhas enquanto carregava uma frasqueira nas mãos, Athina se despedia das amigas no Aeroporto Nacional de Atenas.

Disse à si mesma que precisava de férias daquele país, porque se sentia ruim cada vez que lembrava de tudo o que passou ali. Embora não estivesse mais com raiva de Saga, sabia que teria uma recaída se o encontrasse.

Entrou no avião confiante. Voaria para Londres, lugar onde morava, para ficar perto da família e fazer algumas sessões de fotos importantes.

Olhou para a passagem e viu que seu assento era na janela. Ela _adorava_.

Assim que terminou de se aconchegar, ligou o i-pod e uma música que insistia em lembrar a existência de Saga e de todo o romance que viveram começou a tocar.

Athina suspirou e sorriu. Fechou os olhos para poder se lembrar de todos os detalhes daquele homem maravilhoso que, com pouco, conseguiu levar todos os seus sentidos só para ele.

-_You love it, you love it, I'm so hooked on it_... - cantarolava baixinho, olhando as nuvens que iam se aproximando à medida que o avião ia decolando.

Olhou pela janela, tocando o vidro com a ponta dos dedos. As ilhas gregas iam diminuindo...

* * *

_Seis meses depois..._

-Kanon, quer se apressar, por favor?! – Saga gritava impaciente. Ele já estava devidamente vestido com a camisa social preta e a calça da mesma cor. O casamento de Mu e Íris não pediam trajes pesados e rigorosos, mas o social era sempre a melhor opção.

-_Já vou, cara! 'Tô terminando de fazer a barba..._ – Kanon gritou de volta, do banheiro.

Saga rolou os olhos, se perguntando por quê tinha que agüentar o irmão tão enrolado.

Começou a folhear uma revista masculina – que provavelmente era do irmão – e estancou quando viu uma sessão de fotos sensuais, onde a protagonista era alguém que ele conhecia _muito_ bem.

-Athina... – murmurou, com os olhos azuis arregalados. Que ela era bela, ele tinha certeza.

Mas aquelas fotos tiraram o fôlego dele por consideráveis segundos, até Kanon chegar e tirá-lo do transe.

-Gostosa, né?! Comprei a revista só por causa dela. – Kanon comentou com a maior naturalidade do mundo, abrindo uma caixinha de balas para jogá-las na boca.

Saga não sabia o que fazer;se socava o irmão pelo comentário impertinente, se contava para ele que já "pegou" a gostosa, ou se ia correndo atrás dela de uma vez.

Kanon nem suspeitava que a mulher que Saga havia abandonado era Athina Theodorapakoullos.

-Vai ficar aí babando na Athina o dia todo ou vamos logo pro casório?- Kanon perguntou, enquanto ajeitava o nó da gravata.

-Vamos. – Saga disse mecanicamente.

* * *

Ele ainda tentava digerir aquela história complicada. Athina havia contado que era uma modelo muito famosa, e ele se xingou mentalmente várias vezes por não se lembrar do nome dela. E, de repente, a vê em um ensaio fotográfico de caráter extremamente sensual, despertando nele um sentimento que buscava palavras para descrever.

Quando, na pior das hipóteses, avistou a bela loira sentada em um banco da fileira do outro lado, limpando o que ele julgou serem lágrimas com um lenço branco.

Mais fina e delicada, impossível.

Athina adorava casamentos porque sabia que um dia quem estaria no altar seria ela. Se emocionava até com casamentos de quem não conhecia.

Durante anos de sua vida, pensou quem a acompanharia na cerimônia matrimonial, mas sempre que achava ter a pessoa certa, se decepcionava. Chegou até a imaginar Saga dizendo "sim" para ela.

Respirou fundo, olhando em volta para ver os convidados quando avistou Saga caminhando em direção à ela. Congelou inteira, arregalou as orbes verdes e mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Ai, meu Deus do céu... – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer, tentando manter a pose natural, olhando em direção ao altar.

-Ora,ora...o que faz por aqui,Athina? – Saga perguntou surpreso.

-Presenciando o casório,não vê não,Saga? – a loira respondeu com um certo desdém.

-Pensei que nunca mais fosse vê-la nessa vida.

-Eu _desejei_ nunca mais te ver,cachorro. – disse ríspida,sentindo um par de braços fortes envolverem a fina cintura.A respiração ficou bem próxima ao seu ouvido,provocando nela arrepios. – Continua o mesmo canalha de sempre,não é?!

-Você gosta...por isso sou assim.

Athina só conseguiu dar risada daquilo,afinal,não conseguia esconder que era louca pelo rapaz de cabelos azuis.

-Sabia que eu senti muito a sua falta? – continuou a sussurrar no ouvido dela.

-Então por que sumiu? – perguntou, afiada.

-Porque eu queria ter a certeza de que você seria aquela que vai fazer comigo o mesmo que Íris e Mu estão fazendo.- ele respondeu tranqüilo, rindo por dentro quando a moça estremeceu em seus braços.

Alguns momentos de silêncio passaram, e logo Athina estava rindo debochada novamente.

-É claro que eu vou ser "essa", cachorro. – respondeu divertida, se virando para beijar Saga

**FIM**


End file.
